


Drowned Earth

by orphan_account



Series: Batman: Multiverse [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Horror, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Dark, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Horror, Inspired by Wonder Woman (2017), Survival Horror, War, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before Barbatos and the Batman who Laughs arrive to make their deal, Bryce looks out to her Earth, remembering how she got there. She remembered the woman she used to be.





	1. War

Earth-11

I looked out to my kingdom. Everything on Earth was underwater now, not even Everest was tall enough to beat the Atlantian tides. Still, despite there power, humanity and the Amazons stood victorious, even if most needed to undergo painful mutations in order to survive the drowned Earth. Now, at best, Atlantians are serving in the slave pits, if their brutal murders aren't being shown on stage in a bloody spectacle to keep up moral and remind humanity who is blame.

"Enjoying the view, love?" Diana's voice spoke behind me.

"Still can't believe it's all mine," I said.

"Ours," Diana said, hint of anger in her voice.

"Right," I said, not wanting to be at the end of her wrath, again.

We have a loveless marriage. We only wed to unite humanity with the Amazons, as we both represented both species. In public, we were the same heroes we used to be, and our marriage only added to the charm. Behind closed doors, venom spitting arguments were the best we had. With Diana's temper, violence broke out more often then I'd like it to, but you'd be surprised how often I come out on top. One fuck later, and we'd be back to ignoring each other, then acting all loving and caring to the public. If I was a weaker woman, I suppose this would've upset me.

"It all feels so new to me," I said, leaning against the railing. There was no fear of falling when you're under water.

"I know that feeling all of the time," Diana boasted. "I live longer then you mortal humans."

"As you love to remind me," I snarked.

"Watch your tone!" Diana spat.

"Watch yours!" I spat back.

Diana grabbed me by my shoulders, and turned me around, forcing my back against the railing. I was ready to fight, but not exactly looking for one, either.

"You really want to do this now, Diana?" I asked, thankfully seeing fatigue in her eyes.

"Be lucky I'm tired," Diana said.

"I think you should be saying that," I said, giving her a cocky grin as she glared at me. "What has our fights been? I believe fifty to te-"

"Shut up!" Diana grabbed my throat, but my grin didn't vanish.

"Want to go?" I gasped out.

Diana went to speak, but stopped herself, and let go of my throat. "You're lucky I'm tired."

_And cowardly_, I thought.

Diana was never truly good, but she was braver and definitely more moral in her younger years. Then again, I'm not one to talk of losing morals. As turned back to _my_ kingdom, I thought back to my old life, and who I used to be.

* * *

_Still hard to believe twenty years have gone by. Still, it's best to start from the beginning._

_I don't know how to accurately describe what happened to the men of Earth, as I was born long after their extinction. History books told the story of how the Amazonion people decided to come out of hiding sometime after World War 1. Diana had personally saw that the Americans had won, and, disgusted by the actions of men, brought her mothers and sisters to change humanity for the better. To this day, I'm still unsure if she genuinely meant it, or if she was just blowing hot air to commit genocide. Either answer wouldn't surprise me, so she was always like this, or she used to be, at least, well intentioned with her viciousness. Back on track, she introduced a dangerous Amazonion plant, harmless on its native island, but deadly to men. She placed these plants all across the globe, and while women just breathed in oxygen, men had died out within the year. To work around the lack of reproduction (well intentioned or not, Diana was always poor in long-term planning), the Gods granted women the ability to both get other women pregnant and give birth. I'm sure it sounds strange from where you come from, but here, it's just how it's always been._

_When I was eight, my mothers were gunned down in front of me. It's so strange to say that so causally, something that used to caused me so much emotional pain to bring up even to my closest loved ones, now makes me as emtional as getting up for bed in the morning. After that night, I swore I would destroy the crime that infested the city of Gotham, and after years of training my mind and body, I returned. My first night was rough, all I had was dark cloths and a ski mask, and even with my skills, those brutish women knocked me around more then my current, more egotistical self would ever allow. So I became something that night, having gotten the idea when a bat flew through my window, like a sign from the Gods themselves. As Batwoman, I struck fear into the hearts of criminals, all except for one..._

"Stop!" Batwoman landed in front of the thief, who raised her hands in the air.

"Wow, okay, you got me!" Catwoman held out the bag of money, shaking. "Here, just don't hurt me."

Batwoman narrowed her eye at Catwoman, and cautiously reached for the bag. The look of fear on her face quickly turned into a smirk when Catwoman grabbed Batwoman's wrist with her free hand, and pulled her toward her, kneeing Batwoman in the stomach. Batwoman fell to the ground, holding her stomach in pain.

"Huh, Gotham's knight, fooled just like any other woman!" Catwoman ran off with the money, using her whip to jump to the next rooftop.

"Note to self: body armor." Batwoman got to her feet, and chased after Catwoman.

* * *

As Batwoman pulled into the batcave, her maid, Athena, was there to greet her.

"Good evening, ma'am," Athena said. "How was your evening of beating grown women to a pulp?"

"Not well, Athena." Batwoman jumped out of the car, pulling off her mask. "Met a cat burglar tonight, and she gave me the slip."

"How?" Athena asked, genuinely shocked.

"Well, she caught me off guard with her strange attire," Bryce began. "She was a literal cat burglar."

"As in, she was dressed as a cat?" Athena asked.

"Yes," Bryce answered, making her way over to the Batcomputer.

"So, a grown woman dresses as an animal and hops across rooftops, and **_you_** find that strange?" Athena followed Bryce. "I completely understand, a grown woman doing something like that must have-"

"Athena." Bryce had an irritated tone, she knew where Athena was going.

"What? I'm simply agreeing with you!" Athena exclaimed, defensive. "Oh, by the way, I finished crafting more of those bat shaped objects you hurl into woman's heads."

Bryce sighed. "Thank you, Athena."

"Just doing my job, Ma'am," Athena said.

"Well, you can continue doing that job and get me some soup, please?" Bryce asked. "I need to do more research on this Catwoman."

Athena giggled.

"What's so funny?" Bryce turned in her chair to face Athena.

"Cat and bat rhyme," Athena said.

"Athena. Soup. Please!" Bryce turned back to the Batcomputer's screen.

Athena let out one last chuckle. "Of course, ma'am."

* * *

_The war between Atlantians and Amazons kicked off only a week after I met Selina. It wasn't until years later that I learned the truth to why the war started, the truth to **who** started it. It was revealed by Diana in a fit of drunken rage, had to kill an unfortunate maid who heard it, couldn't afford to have her blabbing and destroying our public image. The war hadn't been going well, and Diana was on edge, the thought she may lose the war and die frightened her. Like most cowards, she hid her fear behind anger, getting violent with me in private more often. As I was saying, it stared with an alliance between the Atlantians and Amazonions._

_Queen Artemis, or Aquawoman, as we would later call her, revealed that Atlantis had lost its men to the aforementioned Amazonion plant. After winning a bloody civil war against the Atlantian women who wanted to ravage the surface for the lost of their male loved ones, lead by Aquaman's own sister, she and her people rose from the waters, revealing their existence to the world. To prove their trust, they met with the UN, and allied themselves with the other superhumans Earth had allied with._

Artemis held her love, Mera, close as both emerged from the water on Paradise Island. An army of Atlantian women emerged behind them, perfectly mirroring the amazons behind Diana.

"Queen of the sea," Diana greeted. "I'm glad you made it."

"With all the Atlantian blood that has been spilt to ensure this meeting was a peaceful one, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Artemis said.

"All I ask, is a simple handshake." Diana held out her hand, giving Artemis a warm smile.

Aretmis looked to Mera, who only nodded. When their hands met, both Atlantians and Amazons cheered. Diana pulled Artemis into a hug, making sure the Queen wouldn't see her eye up Mera, and wink at her. Mera blushed, and smiled at her.

* * *

_Like most affairs, especially those when one of the two cheaters in a hot-head, it was found. It was about as pretty as it sounds._

Artemis stormed into Diana's palace. The guards attempted to stop her, but her skill outmatched their's, she walked by as they were left unconscious on the ground. When she reached the door to Diana's bed chambers, she let out a soft prayer, hoping she would be wrong, hoping that she would go to those Amazonion guards and apologize for assaulting them for her paranoia, that she would apologize to Diana for barging in, and to her beloved for losing faith in her. That prayer went unanswered when she kicked in the door, and found both women in an embrace, naked. They separated the second the door was kicked opened.

"Artemis!" Mera cried out, instinctively sitting up, allowing Mera to see her naked form.

"I knew it!" Artemis spat, tears of rage and betrayal in her eyes. She looked to Diana, was laying down, head resting on her hand, an annoyed expression on her face. "What do you have to say for yourself, whore?!"

"Did you really have to kick in my door?" Diana asked, annoyed.

"You're sleeping with my wife!" Artemis screamed, Diana's apathy enraging her further.

"And?" It was Diana's turn to sit up. "What? You want to join?"

Artemis slammed the hilt of her trident into the marble floor, cracking it. "I'll skewer you!"

Diana finally realized she was in trouble, and quickly grabbed the blade she kept hidden under her bed.

"Stop! Please!" Mera begged.

"Stay out of this!" Both woman shouted at her, causing her to jump out of the bed, still wrapped in its blanket.

"So much for Atlantian and Amazon relations," Artemis said, bitterly.

"Oh, I assure you," Diana mocked. "Mera kept the relations running quite smoothly."

Diana grinned, but the smug look on her face was wiped off by the back of Artemis' trident smacking her in the face. She recovered quickly, and went on the defensive. Diana had a block for every strike Artemis swung, when one of blocks left an opening, Diana delivered two hard punches to Artemis' face, causing her to turn her back to Diana, holding her face. With a crazed grin, Diana raised her sword above her head to stab Artemis, but before she could even react, the Atlantian was sudden on the floor, delivering a leg sweep, knocking Diana to the ground. Artemis brought the trident down, and Diana barley dodged it, causing its blade to sink deep within the marble floor. Using this to her advantage, Diana kicked Artemis in the face, causing her to stumble back and release the trident, allowing Dian to kick the blade, breaking it. Artemis gripped her chin as Dian smugly got to her feet.

"Look at that, a queen without her blade!" Diana laughed, then she took a swing at Artemis with her blade, but she dodged. Artemis used Diana's temper against her, because for every strike missed, every blade swipe dodged, Diana's patience wore thinner and thinner. "Just hold still and let me gut you!" She thrusted the blade, this was Artemis' chance, she dodged, causing Diana to embed her blade into the marble wall. "Shit."

"Correct." Artemis delivered an elbow to the bride of Diana's nose, causing the Amazon to release her blade to grip her face. Instead of breaking Diana's sword, like what she had done earlier, Artemis istead pulled the blade Crome the wall, and slashed Diana's face with it.

Mera gasped in shock as Diana screamed in agony. "Artemis...what have you done?"

"Don't cry, weakling." Artemis ignored Mera as she glared down at the weeping Diana before her. "As much as I would love to, the Amazonion and Atlantian relations must continue."

Diana didn't say anything, she just muttered curses as she held the gash against her cheek. She looked to her left, and saw she was next to her bed.

"That wound will serve as a reminder," Artemis said. "You ever touch my wife again, and I'll be sure to take off your head, next." She then looked to Mera. "For God's sake, get some cloths on!"

Using Artemis' distraction, Diana pulled a small, hidden blade from under her pillow. Diana stabbed her in the leg, and it was Artemis' turn to scream out in pain.

"How does that feel?!" Diana shouted in rage.

"Coward!" Artemis spat.

"Shut. Your. Mouth!" Diana began to savagely beat Artemis.

"Stop!" Mera cried, running up to Diana and grabbing her arm mid-swing. "Diana, please!"

"Let me go!" Diana elbowed Mera's face, causing her to fall onto the bed they were sharing minutes ago.

"Leave her alone!" Artemis shouted.

"Oh, so you still care?" Diana punched her head onto the hard floor. "Good, that means this'll hurt you even more!"

"What...do you...?" Artemis weakly began, but stopped when Diana grabbed her sword. "Wait...what are you doing?!"

Mera looked up to see Diana staring madly at her. "D-Diana?"

Diana wordlessly grabbed her hair, she turned Mera around so both women would be facing her. "I took your wife once," she held the blade to Mera's neck, "I'll take her, again."

"No!" Artemis cried.

"Artemis?" Was the last words out of Mera's mouth before Diana sliced off her head.

Still holding her by her hair, Diana let Mera's body fall to the floor, ignoring the pool of blood that was staining the white floor. Diana looked at Artemis' tears and grinned. She then noticed the crown on Mera's head, she took it off and placed it on her own. Diana the cruelly dropped Mera's head in front of Artemis.

"What was that you said?" Diana asked. "That wound will serve as a reminder?" She leaned down, and pointed at her new crown. "So will this."

Diana then walked out of the room, leaving Artemis to hold Mera's head and weep.

* * *

_The news came that morning._

"Bryce, wake up!" Athena shook Bryce, desperately.

"What happened to all those 'you need eight hours of sleep!' lectures?" Bryce snarked.

"Bryce, this is serious!" Athena let out a shaky sigh. "We're at war."

Bryce's eyes shot open. "What?!"

Athen took Bryce's arm, and dragged her to the living room. On the screen was Artemis, her face dead and emotionless.

"Women of Atlantis, Women of Earth...my wife is dead, killed by raving animal the Amazons call their queen," Artemis began. "From this day forward, I dedicate my forces to ensuring that every Amazon that walks this Earth will die! I also use this broadcast as a warning to humanity, stay out of my way, or you'll share their fate."

Bryce stood in shocked silence as the broadcast repeated itself. "Athena..."

"The UN already agreed, we will alley with the amazons," Athena answered, grimly. "The war has begun."


	2. Hope and Sacrifice

_I suppose, if I still cared enough about them, I would've been enraged by what Diana caused. A war that engulfed the lives of millions of women and girls, innocents butchered, raped, tortued, and enslaved by both sides, for no other reason then to spite the other. Luckily for Diana, by that point, I had seen the bigger picture, I had forgotten about the innocent lives, the lives of my loved ones, this wasn't about them, this was about superiority. Though, I'm getting ahead of myself._

_After the news of war broke out, in typical Gotham fashion, riots erupted in the streets..._

Batwoman slammed two thugs heads together, calling the bat mobile as the two fell to the ground. "Athena, I want the bat mobile's safety off, and I want full fire power engaged!"

"Already done, ma'am," Athena said.

"Jen, can you hear me?" Batwoman switched coms.

"Batwoman? Thank God," Jen said. "It's Hell out there."

Batwoman back handed a thug that thought she was sneaking up on her. "I noticed."

"This is out of control!" Jen shouted in stress. "Gotham has never been this bad before!"

"Jen, remain calm," Batwoman ordered. "We aren't going to get anywhere panicking."

"Right, sorry," Jen said. "I have every single police force out there, patrols, SWAT, riot police, detectives! Still no word on any progress being made to quell the riots."

"Tell your women to stand back, I'll handle it," Batwoman said.

"How?" Jen asked.

"You'll see." Batwoman pressed a small button on her gauntlet, and the sound of reving filled the city. She knelt down as the Bat mobile barreled towards her, tasering dozens of rioters as it made its way towards Batwoman. When the car was at risk of hitting her, Batwoman jumped, and landed I the driver's seat. "Athena?"

"Anti-tank rounds and two inch rubber bullets locked and loaded," Athena said.

"Good." Batwoman cracked her knuckles. "Let's quiet the streets."

* * *

_It was winter when the news broke out, so the sun was set at around four. The riots began only a half an hour after sun rise, and when everything was cleaned up, dawn was there to congratulate us. For the first time in my long career as Batwoman, k felt exhausted._

_As I watched hundreds of women being driven to Blackgate and Arkham from the roof of the GCPD, Gordon eventually joined me._

"Can't believe you did it," Jen said, staring in awe at the amount of criminals I detained.

"We did it," Batwoman said, placing a hand in Jen's shoulder.

"Right," Jen said, still shocked. "Thank you."

"Jen, you forgot what I said the first time I saved this city," Batwoman said. "You'll never have to thank me."

"This city owes you more then you could ever imagine," Jen said. "It won't stop me."

"Well, I appreciate it Jen." Batwoman smiled. "To be blunt, you look terrible, you should get some rest."

Jen smirked. "You're one to talk, even under that mask I can see your bags."

"For once, I'm not even going to try and deny it, I'm tired," Batwoman admitted.

"It was a long night," Jen said. "You deserve rest, t-"

"Commissioner!" A voice on Jen's walkie-talkie interrupted.

"Montoya? What's up?" Jen answered.

"We got a break-in at Wayne Industries," Montoya said. "Cameras show it's Selina Kyle."

"Thanks Montoya." Jen looked cut contact. "Listen, Batwoman, you don't have to-" when she looked back to where Batwoman was standing, she was gone. "Even when you're tired, you still keep doing that."

* * *

Selina sat Bryce Wayne's office, staring blankly at the bag of money in her hand.

"Catwoman," Batwoman said.

Catwoman turned to the window she had cut open with her claws. Batwoman was standing there, arms crossed.

"I'd knew you come," Selina said, pulling off her mask. "My name, it's-"

"Selina Kyle," Batwoman began. "Daughter of Brianna and Maria Kyle. Police records indicate Brianna was a violent drunk, mostly brought on by the belief that you weren't her biological daughter, and that Maria had cheated on her. Maria committed suicide when you were six, and Brianna drunk herself to death not long after. You ran away, and have been surviving on the streets since."

Selina scoffed. "Lucky guess."

"Why are you here?" Batwoman asked. "I know for a fact you're not the kind of person who-"

"Why?" Selina cut Batwoman off.

"Why what?" Batwoman cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why did you stop the riots?" Selina asked. "It's pointless! When this war picks up, millions of people will die! You think stopping one little riot wil fix everything?"

"No, of course not," Batwoman said, tone softening.

"Then why?" Selina asked.

"Because people need hope," Batwoman began. "They need help, guidance. They need someone who will never back down in the face of oblivion, someone who never compromises, even in the face Armageddon." She walked over to Selina, and knelt down in front of her, after some hesitation, she pulled off her mask. "When I was eight, I thought I'd lost everything. After my mothers were killed, I tried to kill myself, but relented when I remembered that's not what they would've wanted me to do. So , I took that pain, that sadness, that anger, and I turned it into a symbol people can believe in. This war will no doubt claime many, but with hope, no matter the outcome, we will always win."

Selina seemed moved by the speech, then she had a realization. "Oh sweet mother of God, I'm robbing you."

Bryce chuckled. "Uh...yeah."

"I wasn't going to steal this stuff anyway." Selina held out the bag of money. "Here, I promise I won't knee you again."

Bryce, she didn't even hesitate to take the bag. "Why did you want me to come?"

"I just...wanted to know why you'd stay help after the news," Selina said. "Now? I want to help you, Bryce."

"Help me?" Bryce asked.

"Fight crime, bring hope to everyone," Selina said. "I robbed people because of the emptiness in my life, to feel a thrill, but now I feel something good, somethings that doesn't have to come at the expense of others."

Bryce looked away from Selina, pondering. Selina took her cheek in the palm of her hand, and gently turned Bryce back to face her.

"Please Bryce," Selina begged.

"Okay," Bryce said, taking Selina's hand in her's. "Come on, if you're going to help, you're going to be staying with me."

"At Wayne Manor?" Selina's eyes widened.

"That's right," Bryce said.

"I...uh...wow, this went a lot better then I expected," Selina said. "Hey, can we stop at my apartment?"

"Why?" Bryce asked.

"We need to pick up my cat," Selina said.

* * *

The bat mobile pulled into the back cave, Athena was already to convince Bryce to get some food and rest. Well, she was, until she saw Selina in the passenger seat.

"Um...ma'am..." Athena began.

"She knows, Athena," Bryce said. "Selina knows everything."

"You told her because..."

"I want to help," Selina said. "I want to be better, and make the world better."

Athene still wasn't entirely buying it. "Bryce-"

"I know, Athena," Bryce tried to assure her. "Trust me, this will work out."

"I'm trusting you, Bryce," Athena said. "However, if we wake up and all our valuables are gone, don't get upset."

"I won't, Athena," Bryce chuckled. "Promise."

"This is Isis." Selina held her cat close to her.

"Great, she brought a cat," Athena snarked. "Should I prepare a bedroom for it, as well?"

"That will be unnecessary, Athena," Bryce said, she then took Selina's hand. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Athena watched as Bryce lead Athena to the Batcave's elevator, narrowing her eyes at their hands.

* * *

"It's been so long since I've slept in a bed like this." Selina felt the soft fabric of the bed of the guest room. "Your money really shows."

"Yeah, I suppose it does," Bryce said.

"So, how does this go?" Selina asked. "How does the great Batwoman work?"

"I usually go out every night to stop crime," Bryce explained. "Some nights are quiet, some nights aren't."

"Lucky for you my hobby involved hoping from rooftops every night, as well," Selina said, smiling.

"I'm sure you'll be..." Bryce yawned, "...a fine addition to the family."

"You seem tired," Selina noted.

"Yeah, well, over ten hours of riot quelling will do that to any gal," Bryce said. "Even I can't deny I need rest."

Bryce was about to leave when Selina grabbed her wrist. "Don't...go."

"Selina?" Bryce asked, concerned.

"Please," Selina held her close, cuddling her head into Bryce chest. "Just...stay with me..."

Bryce didn't say anything further, she and Selina just stripped off their costumes, and slipped into bed together.

* * *

_I know, I know, I rushed things, and pretty much betrayed all my principals by letting a criminal off the hook and letting her help me. I'm the last person on Earth to make excuses. Not that it matters, I betrayed my one, true principle a week later._

_Things had been going well between Selina and I. She was all up for the crime fighting business, and I fell in love and was well and truly happy for the first time. Then we were invaded..._

"Gordon!" Batwoman threw a shock batarang, electrocuting the Atlantian that had attempted to sneak up on Jen, allowing the commissioner to execute her with a shot to the head. "You okay?" Batwoman asked.

"Thanks to you," Jen said, nodding gratefully.

"Can you tell me what happened here?" Batwoman looked out to the Gotham docks as waves of Atlantian women emerged from the water, guns and tridents raised for battle.

"Got a call for an unmarked ship, when two officers arrived to search it, they were ambushed and killed," Jen began. "I and a SWAT team arrived, but it wasn't until we saw the Atlantian ships did realize the war had finally found its way to us."

"Catwoman, did you get all of that?" Batwoman asked into her earpiece.

"Got it!" Selina exclaimed over the sounds of battle.

"Catwoman?" Jen cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later," Batwoman said. "For now, we need to hold those ships back until the Amazon fleet can provide backup."

"You really think they'd come and help us?" Jen asked.

"It'd be foolish of them not to," Batwoman assured. "You may want to take a step back."

"Huh? Why?" Jen asked, stepping back.

Batwoman called in the bat mobile.

"Oh," Jen said.

Batwoman hoped inside the bat mobile, and contacted Athena. "Athena, need a read on those subs. Find a quick and easy way to take them out of commission."

"Ma'am, do you mean to-"

"To blow them up? Yes," Batwoman said, grimly. "This isn't crime, it's war. We all need to sacrifice something."

"Are you sure about this?" Athena asked. "There will be no coming back from this."

"I know that, Athena," Batwoman said, voice low and soft. "Please, just find a weak spot in those ships."

"Well, if you recall, you sent me a schematic of those ships before the war was even a risk," Athena said.

"Looks like my paranoia worked out in the end," Batwoman joked, bitterly.

"The front of the ships," Athena said. "The command center is there. The second you take that out, the ships crew will become disorganized without a captain."

"Noted," Batwoman said.

"Bryce," a familiar voice cut in on Batwoman's coms.

"Diana," Batwoman greeted.

"Looks like your city could use my help," Diana said. "Isn't that right, ladies?"

Batwoman heard the Amazons cheering over on Diana's end.

"Diana, take out the front of the ships," Batwoman advised. "The command-"

"I know, Bryce," Diana said, annoyed. "I've been dealing with these people longer then you have."

"Just help us," Batwoman spat.

"Say no more," Diana said, cutting contact.

Right on schedule, a flaming spear pierced one of the leading ships of the invading Atlantian army. As that ship exploded, Batwoman took aim at another, and as she hovered over the trigger, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then fired.


	3. Despair and Senseless Death

_I fought on the front lines of the war for eighteen grueling months. Not like I had a choice, Gotham was on the Eastern Seaboard, and when your enemy comes from the sea, that's the front lines. Nowhere near land was safe, many women, including myself, moved our families towards the center of the U.S. It was an ugly process, but Athena at least found joy in tending to a smaller house. Added with one less mouth to feed due to my absence, and she was "happy", even if worried sick about me practically throwing myself at Death._

_I was also one of the few human women to fight in the war. The Atlantians were no joke, though standard human weaponry can kill them, their high tech guns, electricity spitting tridents, and the tiny little fact they could crush a human woman like a can of "Dr. Pepper" made it a flat out suicide mission to fight multiple of them in close quarters. Yet, I did it anyway..._

Batwoman walked into the meeting room. The Amazons under her command watched as she walked to the front of the room to give a briefing.

"Still can't believe a human is ordering us around," one of them murmured.

"Problem?!" Batwoman barked.

"No ma'am!" The Amazon squeaked.

"Then shut your mouth and listen," Batwoman ordered, beginning her Power Point. "We've been doing a good job holding the Atlantians back from invading the mainland, but know is the time we start to push back. From this point forward, we will be battling Atlantians on their home turf. We'll force them back to Atlantis if we have to."

"Ma'am, does that mean we'll be fighting them underwater?" An Amazon raised her hand.

"I'm sorry, is their turf the sky?" Batwoman asked, sarcastically.

"Uh...N-"

"Yes we'll be fighting them underwater!" Batwoman snapped. "Now, our first assignment in forcing the Atlantians back begins here." She switched the screen over to a map, and then circled a random spot of water off of America's East Coast. "Scouts reported back revealing an Atlantian base filled with Soldiers, ships, and weapons. We take this out, and that's a whole lot less to deal with on our side of the ballpark. Any questions?" Batwoman waited, and was answered with silence. "Good, get rest and your Posiden Armor ready, we leave at nightfall."

* * *

Batwoman lead a group of Amazons towards the Atlantian base. Stopping, she raised her hand, signaling for them to stop as well. She was wearing her aquatic bat suit. It looked no different then her standard suit, outside of the clear mask that left her mouth exposed. Pulling a pair of waterproof binoculars, she scoped out the base.

"We do this quickly." Batwoman turned to her group. "Understand?"

The Amazons wordlessly saluted, not wanting to risk alerting the base with a "Yes, ma'am!".

"You two set charges on every ship in that base," Batwoman ordered two Amazons, both of whom nodded. "You come with me, I'll be taking out the guardroom. Once I'm complete with that, I'll contact you, and you'll activate the EMP." She turned back to the two amazons. "I expect you two to be done when that happens."

The two teams split up, two amazons with explosives headed towards the shipyard, while Batwoman and another amazons headed towards a building with a large antenna on top of it. Avoiding Spotlights, cameras, and guards, they stopped in a small clearing between the guardroom and a base.

"This should be a good place to activate the EMP," Batwoman said. "I'll open the door to the guardroom when I'm done. Don't activate the EMP if it's not me that comes out."

The amazon nodded, and watched as Batwoman pulled out a knife with a foot long blade. She swam towards one of the windows of the guardroom, and used her dectective vision to scan the room.

"Two soldiers, neither armed," Batwoman said to herself. "This is going to be easy." She stuck her blade into the window, and used it to silently giggle it open. Batwoman snuck into the room, and saw a guard watching the door, while another watched the cameras. Fortunately, the guard at the door seemed to be dozing off, allowing Batwoman to sneak up and cover her mouth with her hand. She then plunged the blade deep into her throat, and blood began to sweep through the room. Just as the camera guard notice, Batwoman already had a hand around her mouth and her knife in her throat. With them taken care of, Batwoman opened the door, and gave the amazon with the EMP a thumbs up.

She pressed it, and a large surge filed the underwater base, then everything went out. Both Batwoman and the Amazon heard and felt an explosion ripple through the water.

"What do we do now?" The Amazon asked.

"Now?" Batwoman asked, rhetorically. "Now, we slip out using the commotion."

* * *

After that small victory, things went quiet from the Atlantian side. I messaged my method of taking out Atlantian bases,man's it seems to have spread, and Atlantis was losing bases left, right, and center. I kept my hope that we could turn the tide of this war, then the new hit...

"Bryce!" Diana contacted me.

"Diana? What's wrong?" Byrce asked, she had just been interrupted planning an attack on the next base.

"Artemis, that crazy bitch, she's been sneaking her forces in from up North!" Diana didn't hide her frustration. "We had next to no security on the Northern boarder, we didn't think she'd risk it!"

"Diana...what are you saying?" Bryce didn't hide the hint of fear in her voice.

"The civilians, the none combatants, they're butchering them!" Diana sounded more angry at being outsmarted then the innocent women losing their lives.

"What?!" Bryce cried. "Is my family okay?!"

"I'm going to skin Artemis if she thinks she's gotten the better of-"

"Diana, my family!" Bryce barked.

"I don't know!" Diana shouted, irritated.

As if fate herself was listening, Bryce got a call from Athena.

"Gotta go, Diana." Bryce hung up. "Athena, please tell me you're okay!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Athena said, sadly.

"Hello, Miss Wayne," a voice mocked. "Got to say, for an old lady, your butler is pretty hot!"

"I swear to all that is living, if you touch them, you'll die!" Bryce threatened.

"She's not as hot as your girl, though," The voice mocked. "My girls are doing a number on her as we speak."

"Call them off, now!" Bryce ordered. "If you-"

"Spare me the threats, will ya?" The woman mocked. "Hey, servant, got anything to say to your master?"

"Ma'am, I didn't want you to learn like this, but Selina had-" The woman yanked the phone away before Athena could finish.

"Shame on you!" The woman mocked. "Looks like I'll need to teach her a lesson, see ya!"

Bryce looked at the phone in shock, then booked it out of the room.

* * *

The bat mobile came to a screeching halt in front of the horrifying sight.

"Burning...everything is burning..." Bryce looked in shock. "Athena! Selina!" She cried, running toward her house. Batwoman kicked in the door, running inside, she ran into Selina's room, and was greeted with a sight that shattered her being.

"B-Bryce?" Selina looked at through weak eyes. She had been tied to the bed, stripped naked, and Bryce had seen bruises like that before. With her injuries, she was barley holding on to life.

"Selina..." Bryce ripped off her mask and ran to Selina's side, cutting the ropes that bound her.

"B-Bryce..please...you have to make sure she's...ok-kay..." Selina let out her last with that last word.

"Selina? Selina?!" Bryce cried out in grief, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, Bryce," a voice spoke from behind her.

Bryce turned and saw Athena, who was gripped her bleeding arm, a bloody knife in her hand.

"Athena..." Bryce looked at her with tearful eyes.

Athena had tears of her own. "I couldn't...I couldn't protect both of them..."

"Them?" Bryce looked at Athena in confusion.

Athena dropped her knife, then walked away,

"Athena?" Bryce called after her "What did you..." She trailed off when Athena walked in carrying a baby girl.

"I'm sorry...forgive me.." Athena fell to her knees. "I didn't want you to learn like this..."

Bryce walked over to Athena, and took the girl in her hands. As she looked at the baby, a pair of blue eyes stared back at her. That's when Athena words began to scream in her head.

"Ma'am, I didn't want you to learn like this, but Selina had-"

"...but Selina had-"

"...Selina had-"

"...a child," Bryce finished the words, then fell to her knees. "She's so...beautiful..." Bryce cradled the girl in her arms, hugging her to her chest.

"We named her Martha," Athena said.

That was it. That's when Bryce finally cracked, and broke down crying. As she held her baby close, she screamed, and wept, and shook with rage and grief. Athena knelt down and hugged Bryce, bitterly reminded of the night she did this exact same thing when the Wayne's were killed. Athena knew this would be like that night, she knew that whatever was left of Bryce Wayne from that incident died in its entirety here. Athena knew that Bryce Wayne is now, well and truly, gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BABY LIVED. Only Selina perished.


	4. The Slope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loss of Selina causes Bryce to fall deeper and deeper into madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter contains mention of and the act of rape. Be warned.

_After Selina died, I lost it. Any sense of restraint, tactical planning, and avoiding bloodshed vanished. I wanted to see them all burn for what they did to her..._

"Ma'am, doesn't this seem rather unnecessary?" An Amazon asked Batwoman as they bombed an Atlantian base with a sub. "I mean, your EMP and plastic explosive plans were far less costly."

Batwoman just glared silently at her lieutenant, causing the woman to grow uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the Amazon finally apologized. "I spoke out of line."

Batwoman said nothing, and turned back to coldly watching the bombardment.

"Casualties are high, Atlantian weaponry destroyed, prepare to-" The captain of the sub was cut off by Batwoman.

"Disobey that order," Batwoman snatched the com system from the captain, "I want that base a smoldering crater!"

"Who do you think you are?!" The captain spat. "We have strict instructions to take these bases as our own after we drive out the Atlantian forces and destroy their equipment! We can't just blindly destroy them!"

"Why not?" Batwoman asked, coldly.

"Dont play games with me, Bryce," the captain said, standing her ground. "I knew we shouldn't have allowed you back after what happened to you."

"Captain, I'd choose your next words very wisely," Batwoman threatened.

The captain seemed to take the threat into account, but still argued. "Listen Bryce, I'm sorry about what happened, I truly am, but you can't allow what happened to Selina-"

Batwoman didn't let her finish, she reached out grabbed the captain's throat. Pulling her in closer, she wrapped both hands around her neck, staring into her bulging eyes.

"H-hey!" One of the sub soldiers went to stop her, but Batwoman just glared at her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Ple-please!" The captain gasped out for mercy.

"I warned you captain." Batwoman squeezed with all her might, until a snap rang through the sub.

"What have you done?" The soldier who tried to stop Batwoman covered in her mouth in horror.

"I set the ground rules." Batwoman coldly dropped the captain's body. "Rule 1: Never question me. Ever." She stalked over to the soldier, getting right up in her face. "Rule 2: You don't bring up Selina. Understand?"

The soldier just nodded.

"Good," Batwoman said.

"Ma'am, the base is almost completely destroyed," the Amazon lieutenant spoke. "Are you sure you-"

"I want that base gone, lieutenant!" Batwoman barked. "Now!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone on the sub saluted, and continued their assault.

* * *

"You disobeyed direct orders to secure the base, killed your captain, and forced your crew to continue the assault under threat of death." The president slammed her fist on her desk, through Bryce didn't even flinch. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't have you stripped of every title I've given and tried for war crimes?!"

"You need me," Bryce said.

"Pardon?!" The president was taken aback.

"I'm the most brilliant tactical planner on the earth, I'm the only human being on this planet who has completely mastered firearms, hand-to-hand combat, blades, tanks, missiles, you name it!" Bryce boasted. "These Atlantians could crush me, crumple me like a piece of paper, and yet I could slaughter a whole room of them singlehandedly."

The president scoffed. "Didn't see much tactical planner on your last mission."

"Miss-"

"Shut it, Bryce!" The President spat. "You're not getting out of this, I don't care how good you are. You're going to need a miracle."

Fate was against the President that day, as the door slamming open caused both women to look up. They gasped at who was standing before them.

"Congratulations Bryce," Diana walked into the room, smug grin plastered on her face, "here's your miracle!"

"Queen Diana!" The President's no nonsense attitude dropped, turning into a submissive woman cowering before the might of the Amazon Queen. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you before you do something stupid," Diana said, then she turned to Bryce. "Everything Bryce said to you was completely accurate! We need her!"

"But she-" The President began to protest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want me to have the same 'private discussion' I with you with the First Lady?" Diana asked, not even bothering to hide the threatening tone in her voice. "Or how about your **_beautiful_** little girl?"

"You wouldn't..." The President's eyes widened in horror.

"Try me," Diana said.

The President looked to Bryce. "You're free to go."

Before Bryce could even utter a word of thanks, Diana grabbed the President by her hair, holding her head back as she kissed her roughly. Bryce watched as the President froze, going stiff as a board as Diana slipped her hand under her shirt, groping her left breast.

"Good girl." Diana released the President from her grasp, and watched as she slipped to the floor. "Come on, Bryce."

Bryce just sat there stunned as Diana casually strolled out of the room. She looked at the President, who seemed to be hugging herself and shaking.

"Bryce!" Diana's shout caused them both to jump. "You coming?"

Bryce gave the President one last glance, before following Diana out of the room. As they walked through the White House halls, Bryce noticed how even the hardened guards shrunk back and stayed out of Diana's way. Despite this, she still wanted to show her appreciation.

"Diana, just wanted to thank you for seeing my worth," Bryce said, gratefully.

Without warning, Diana grabbed Bryce by her shoulder and slammed her into the wall. One of the White House guards went to stop her, but another put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head, solemnly. This caused the guard to grimly back down.

"You think this about your worth?" Diana whispered into Bryce's ear, causing the latter to shiver. "No. This is about what you did. Strangling the captain, forcing the crew to butcher the base, threatening to kill them if they don't? Gods, I'm soaked thinking about it. Do you want to feel?"

"What? No!" Bryce tried to push Diana off her, but it was like pushing a brick wall.

"Want to play hard to get? Fine," Diana said, willingly getting off of Bryce. "Just count yourself lucky I'm in the mood for a challenge."

"And if you weren't?" Bryce asked, dusting herself off.

Diana chuckled, darkly. "Why don't you ask The President?"

Bryce looked at Diana with disgust in her eyes.

"I see you're still holding onto that moral compass pretty firmly," Diana said. "Here, I think this may help with that."

Bryce took the letter Diana held out to here. Opening it, she was greeted by a picture of four Atlantian soldiers, along with the latitude and longitude location.

"What is this?" Bryce asked Diana.

"After what happened to your family and the other civilians, the Amazons who were investigating the attack came back to me with the perpetrators," Diana explained. "These fine young women are the ones who lead the assault on your house."

Bryce widened her eyes with shock, then her face turned to one of rage. "What?!"

"Do with that information what you will," Diana said, walking away.

Bryce was ready to give in to rage and revenge, but she thought for a moment. "I need to make sure it was them."

* * *

Bryce set the photo in front of Athena, who was still carrying Martha. She stared at the picture intently, and solemnly nodded her head.

"Yes, it was them," Athena said. "The leader tortured me, while the others..."

Bryce looked down, taking the photo. "Thank you, Athena."

"Do you want to hold her?" Athena asked, holding out Martha.

Bryce seemed hesitant at first, but she pulled off her mask, knowing it would scare her, and took Martha into her arms. "Hey, mommy's here."

Martha's blue eyes stared up into her Mother's matching pair. She smiled, and let out an adorable giggle.

"Ma...ma...ma..." Martha tried to speak.

Tears ran down Bryce's face, but she smiled through it. "Yes, that's right! Mama...can you say it? Say, 'Mama'."

"Ma..." Martha struggled. "Mama..."

Bryce gasped, and looked at Athena, who could only smile sadly.

"Yes...Mama, that's who I am," Bryce said, holding Martha close. "I promise, I'll make sure the monsters that took mommy won't be around to hurt you." She handed Martha back to Athena, and slipped her mask back on.

"Bryce, what do you plan to do with this information?" Athena asked.

"What do you think?" Bryce asked, bitterly.

"Please, think about this," Athena warned. "The path revenge leads down is a dark one."

"I know, Athena." Bryce got to her feet, and walked out of the house.

* * *

Batwoman arrived at the base where the Squad of troopers was located, alone. No team, no backups, no way to contact anyone if she was ever overwhelmed, just an EMP, her stealth suit, and a bag filled enough ammunition to kill the Empire State Building.

Resting near a wall just outside the base, Bryce checked her ammunition count three times before she pulled out the EMP. Closer her eyes, and saying a small prayer, she pressed the button. A wave shot through the water, and the camp went dark.

"What happened?!" An Atlantian soldier cried out in panic.

Batwoman recognized the voice. "It's her...the one who mocked me over the phone." She'd remember that voice until the day she died.

Rage taking hold, she grab the Atlantian pistol she had packed, and swam over the wall.

* * *

Bryce flew the Batwing to Paradise Island. "Diana, I have the package I wanted to have delivered here."

"Already? Man, you work quick!" Diana complimented. "Land on the beach, I'll met you there."

"Sure." Bryce did as she was told, and landed the Batwing on the sands of Paradise Island. When she hopped out, Diana greeted her.

"There she is!" Diana placed her hands on both of Bryce's shoulders. "So, where are they?"

Bryce pressed a button on her gauntlet, revealing the bat mobile had been attached to the bottom of the batwing. The two walked over to its trunk, and Bryce opened it, revealing four Atlantian soldiers. Bryce knew them as the ones who attacked her house. The women were bound and gagged, but still conscious, as they looked up at the two in fear. Taking two each, Bryce and Diana carried the women towards Themyscira.

When they arrived at Diana's palace, she lead Bryce toward the bedroom. There, they set them down on Diana's queen sized bed.

"You get yourself and them prepared," Diana ordered. "The ladies and I will be back with the equipment in a few minutes."

Bryce just nodded, turning toward the terrified leader of the group. She walked up to her, and took out her gag.

"Please let them go!" The leader begged. "I'm sorry for what I did, for what they did! Just hurt me, please!"

"Where was the smug bitch from that day?" Bryce asked, sarcastically.

"What...what do you plan on doing to us?" The leader asked, terrified.

"The same thing you did to her," Bryce answered, ripping off the leader's cloths.

"Hey! We didn't-"

"I've been fighting crime for longer then you could ever remember," Bryce said through gritted teeth, "you really think I wouldn't recognize those kinds of bruises?"

"Sweet mother of God, please!" The leader begged as Bryce began ripping their cloths off. "Please don't hurt them."

"I'm surprised you care." Bryce began to strip herself of her costume, starting with her mask. "Though I'm glad you do, as it means I can show you how it felt."

"P-please..." The leader begged through tear stained eyes.

"To know that the people you care about are being violated, and you can't do anything about it!" Bryce, now naked, looked over the leader.

"Hey, don't get started without us!"

Bryce and the leader and her squad looked towards the door, revealing Diana and over a dozen amazons. They held knives, whips, chains, and other 'equipment' they planned to use for their night of fun.

"Come on!" Bryce took the leader and led her to the end of the room. "You're going to watch every second of this!"

"No! Please!" The leader begged.

The members of the squad cried and begged through their bounds as Diana and her group claimed them. The leader tried to close her eyes, to not look, but Bryce held a knife to her eyelids.

"Either you watch, or I cut those off," Bryce threatened, forcing the leader to keep her eyes open. "When they're done with your friends, then it'll be your turn," she whispered into her ear.

"Please...how can you let this happen?" The leader asked. "I thought you were a hero!"

"No, I'm not a hero, not anymore," Bryce said, coldly. "In war, people have to make their own justice, and this is mine! So shut up and watch!"

With no other please to make, the leader has no choice but to do as she was told. She watched as her squad was claimed, abused, and violated, knowing she was next and that there was nothing she could do about it.


	5. Darkness

_I felt dead after what I did. I kept telling myself it was justice, that it was for Selina, to avenge the injustices brought upon her. I know I was just making excuses, trying to hide the woman I am now._

Bryce sat in Diana's bedroom. Naked and covered in blood, she had her knees to her chest, and was staring blankly at a wall. The bodies have been moved, judging by what Diana's amazons had been saying before they left, those women haven't 'satisfied' them enough.

"Hey there, how you doing?" Diana asked as she walked into the room, casually. "You going to get cleaned up or what?"

"How are you okay with this?" Bryce asked.

"Ugh, you're right." Diana looked around the room. "This blood is ruining my lovely marble floor. I should get someone in here to clean up."

"No!" Bryce shouted. "What we did!"

"Wait...you actually have a problem with what we did to those women?" Diana asked, shocked.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I?" Bryce asked.

"Huh..."

"What?" Bryce looked at Diana.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to a different opinion," Diana admitted, then she shook her head. "Doesn't matter, you're lying anyway."

"What?" Bryce glared daggers at her.

"You heard me," Diana said. "You're lying."

"I'm not!" Bryce shouted. "We did a horrible thing, Diana. It needed to be done for Selina to be avenged, but-"

"Are you serious?!" Diana laughed. "Is that what you're telling yourself?"

"Yes,"'Bryce answered.

"Oh Bryce, Bryce, Bycre," Diana said, shaking her head. "So lost in your self righteous fantasy."

"What do you mean?"

"You really think anyone in your position would participate in a freaking gang rape for revenge?" Diana asked. "When has gang rape ever been something that needed to be done?"

”It was revenge for what happens to Selina,” Bryce said. “She needed to know what it was like!”

”Then why did you rape her afterwards?” Diana asked

”Because...” Bryce struggled to think up an excuse. “It was because...Selina-“

”God, you’re pathetic,” Diana said, rolling her eyes. “Admit it, Bryce. You did it because it felt good, because you liked the dominance, control, and suffering. I should know, that’s why I enjoy it.”

”I’m not you, Diana,” Bryce spat.

”Yes, you are,” Diana said.

”No, I’m not!” Bryce’s anger grew.

”Yes, you ar-“ Before Diana could finish, Bryce jumped her, holding her knife to her throat.

”Shut up!” Bryce shouted. “Shut your putrid, disgusting mouth! I’m not you, I will never be like you! If you don’t shut up right now, I’m going to stick this knife up your...” she stopped, and realized what she was about to say.

”Where?” Diana asked. “Where were you going to stick the knife?”

Bryce dropped the knife, and looked at her bloody hands. “No...I’m not...”

”Like me?” Diana finished. “You are, Bryce. You can hide behind your old, goodie-two-shoes ways, but your an animal, just like me.”

Bryce couldn’t feel anything. At first she thought it was guilt for what she did, but she knows now. What she did, she’ll never be able to take back. This wasn’t about Selina, anymore. Bryce wondered if it ever was. No, this was about power, control, and it was about showing those Atlantans who the true dominant species on this planet is.

”Got anything to say for yourself?” Diana asked.

Bryce said nothing, she just straddled Diana, staring deep into the Amazon Queen’s eyes before kissing her. It wasn’t passionate, it was rough, violent. The two had sex then and there, among the blood of the women they butchered. Bryce Wayne had finally given in to her depravity.

* * *

_Things changed, after that. I visited Athena and Martha less, and focused more on winning this war. Well, winning the war isn’t exactly what I wanted, it’s not what either Diana or I wanted. No, we wanted the Atlantians dead, which is why what happened next anger us so much..._

”Amazons, humans, you win,” Artemis said. "I can not watch my people be massacred by your forces any longer. The loss I suffered has blinded me, made me selfish and violent. I must let go, for the sake of Atlantis."

"She can't be serious," Bryce said.

"Please, Queen Diana and President Star, I wish to discuss peace," Artemis begged. "I will come to Washington alone, and unarmed to prove it. I'll even pull my forces from any occupied city!"

"I think she might be, ma'am," Athena said.

"I hope we can end this war, so humans, Amazons, and Atlantians can learn to coexist once more," Artemis said. Like the broadcast from all those months ago, this one played on repeat.

"I can't believe this!" Bryce stood up. "She's serious!"

"Ma'am, isn't this a good thing?" Athena asked. "Now things can go back to normal!"

"No, Athena." Bryce pushed past her, walking out of the living room. "Things can't go back, not for me."

"Byrce...?" Athena was only met with a slammed door, causing Martha to start crying. "It's okay, she's just angry."

Outside, Bryce stared up at the night sky. It had taken time, but eventually Atlantian forces had long since ceased their attack on the Eastern Seaboard, allowing Bryce to move her family back to Gotham, and back to Wayne Manor.

"Bryce, you there?" Diana asked, having contacted Bryce through her earpiece.

"I'm here," Bryce said.

"I take it you saw the broadcast?" Diana asked.

"Unfortunately," Bryce answered.

"I take it you're angry, too?" Diana asked. "You don't want them to surrender-"

"I want the dead!" Bryce shouted, her voice echoing through the night.

"Good to know, I'm on my way," Diana said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Bryce asked.

"Go over to the cliff of Wayne Manor," Diana ordered. "You'll know it's me when you see it."

Bryce did as she was told and walked to the cliff side just beyond Wayne Manor. She looked out to waves below, then she saw it.

"Lights?" Bryce narrowed her eyes, and then widened them when she recognized the familiar Atlantian battle ship.

"Don't panic, it's me!" Diana assured. "Come on down, I think I know how to solve our little problem!"

Byrce, using her cape, glided down to the ship, landing on its roof. Diana opened the hatch, and beaconed Bryce inside.

"What do you plan on doing, Diana?" Bryce asked.

"Simple, you know what a false flag operation is?" Diana asked.

"Yeah," Bryce answered.

"Great! We're going to use your family as one!" Diana cheerfully exclaimed. "I stole this ship from an Atlantian base, and we're going to kill your family with it!"

"What?!" Bryce shouted.

"What? Nothing pisses off the masses like a dead old lady and baby," Diana said in a matter-of-fact manor.

"Diana, I don't want-" Bryce began to protest.

"We've talked about this, Bryce," Diana said, annoyed. "Look me in the eye and tell me you have a problem with this."

"I..." Bryce looked, but she couldn't finish. "It just...feels strange."

"What does?" Diana asked.

"I'm about to kill the two most important people in the world to me, and I just don't care," Bryce said.

"That's how everyone should feel," Diana said. "Don't feel anything for anyone except yourself, and I'll find the world is a much more beautiful place!" She stepped aside. "I'll let you do the honors."

Bryce walked up to the console, coldly glaring at the button that will launch a missile at her family's manor. That's the memory of her mothers, her surrogate mother, her daughter, and Selina's all up in smoke. Yet, she didn't feel a thing.

"Ma'am," Athena contacted her through her earpiece, "can you please come in and comfort your crying daughter? She's been crying since-"

"Goodbye Athena," Bryce interrupted, hitting the button and sending the missile straight to Wayne Manor.

"Pardon?" Athena asked. "Ma'am? Ma-"

Athena's transmission cut off as Wayne Manor went up in flames.

"This is going to be wonderful!" Diana cheered. "We'll broadcast the attack across the air, and no one will ever believe Artemis' surrender! Isn't this great?!"

Bryce looked up, through the ship's window, and saw the orange flames of her burning home. A part of her wondered if she actually wanted to feel any guilt for what she did, but she didn't. This was all necessary, to prove that the Atlantians will always be violent, inferior animals, while Humans and Amazons will always be pure, strong, and righteous.

"Absolutely," Bryce said.


	6. Flood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape and pedophilia.

_After we broadcasted Wayne Manor burning to the ground, the war continued on as usual. Artemis tried to call for peace, but Diana and I weren't having any of it. Eventually, the President, Tracy Star, tried to talk us into it. To say Diana wasn't happy to hear was an understatement..._

"We can't continue on like this!" Tracy argued. "This war has already cost both sides millions, do you really want more of your people to perish?"

"I'll sacrifice as many as I need to for victory," Diana said, coldly. "I thought you'd share that mentality."

"Unlike you, I actually cared or our troops," Tracy said. "You want Themyscira and Atlantis to tear each other apart? Fine. I'm going to the UN personally, to make sure humanity can get out of this war intact."

"You really think humanity would agree with you?" Bryce asked. "My infant daughter is dead, Star. They attacked my home! You really think the Atlantians are just going to leave us be if they beat Themyscira?"

"I'm sorry about your family, Bryce," Tracy said, sympathetically. "Artemis claims that attack wasn't issued by her, and that she doesn't want to see anyone else on either side dead."

"So, we're just supposed to forget them, then?!" Bryce shouted.

"No...look, this has been hard on all of us, I feel it would be best if we had peace," Tracy said. "Please, both of you, consider it."

"I think she's right," Diana said, sarcastically. "Let me think about it." She scratched her chin for a few seconds, then pulled her sword, in the middle of the Oval Office. "Nah, we're going to kill them all, and if you don't want to help..."

"Hey!" An agent pulled her gun.

"Stop!" Another joined the agent.

Before either could act, Bryce tossed a batarang into the hands of both agents, causing them to drop their guns. With them disarmed, Diana cut down both agents, then turned on Tracy.

"Diana...lets talk about this!" Tracy backed up in fear.

"We're done talking," Diana said. "Oh, and don't worry, I'll take good care of your wife and daughter."

"Diana, wait!" Tracy cried out before Diana cut her head off.

Diana held up Tracy's head, smiling warmly.

"What's got you so happy?" Bryce asked.

"Nothing, just walking down memory lane." Diana looked at Tracy's green eyes, and briefly saw Mera's blue staring back at her. "As much as I want to continue the fun, Tracy here does have a point. I want this war won, and these Atlantians under our thumb."

"So what do you want me to do?" Bryce asked.

"Simple, we make a call for peace, and when Artemis arrives to sign the treaty, you pull the rug our from under them," Diana said. "With their leader gone, Atlantis will be disorganized and panic. Think of it like killing a hydra, getting rid of Artemis is like cutting off the head, and finishing off the rest of Atlantis is like burning the stump."

* * *

_The plan was rather simple, perfect for someone as reckless as Diana. In typical Diana fashion, even something as simple to pull off as that still had many long term holes..._

Artemis arrived at the peace meeting, dozens of Atlantian ships and soldiers behind her. Diana and Bryce lead their own army, and all three leaders met at the center of this hug gathering. It was at the center of the Pacific, enough for both forces to meet with most of their ships, weapons, and women.

"I hope you know I didn't order that attack on your family," Artemis said to Bryce. "I promise you, when peace is made, the women responsible will be held accountable."

"That's very generous of you," Bryce said.

"As a sign of peace, let's trade," Diana said, holding out her lasso of truth.

Artemis looked at her trident, hesitating for only a second before taking the lasso and handing Diana her trident. "I will never forgive you for what you did, but the needs of the many mustn't suffer for the death of one."

"I'm glad you see it that way, Artemis." Diana handed Bryce the trident.

"A handshake, like before," Artemis offered, holding out her hand.

"Of course," Diana said, taking Artemis' hand.

As they shook on it, the sound of lightening cracking filled the sea, and most turned to Bryce, who had used the Trident's abilities to spew lightning. "I have to say, Atlantian power never ceases to amaze me."

"It truly is great," Artemis said.

"Too bad you're not to smart," Bryce said, aiming the Tridents blade toward Artemis.

"What?" Artemis widened her eyes.

"Now!" Bryce shouted.

That's when Diana, who was still holding Artemis' hand, pulled Artemis in front of her. Then, place both feet against her back, pushed Artemis towards Bryce just as Bryce lunged forward with the Trident...

Artemis only had enough time to stare into Bryce's eyes in shock. In those few seconds before death took her, she had realized something, Bryce's eyes weren't filled with rage, they weren't of a woman filled with grief for her lost family. No, her eyes were dead, emotionless, filled with hatred, but not the kind brought by the slaying of a loved one, but the one brought on by staring at something they find beneath them, something they find inferior. She coughed up blood, and soon the water around the two ran crimson.

"You...you did it," Artemis choked out. "You killed your own family..."

"Yes," Bryce whispered.

"Why?" Artemis asked with the last of her strength.

Bryce leaned in close, and whispered in Artemis' war. "Because I'm stronger then you." She then pulled out the trident, and Artemis floated lifelessly away from her.

The whole sea was deathly quiet. No one, on either side, had expected such an attack. That silence was broken by an Atlantian soldier, who let out a haunting, inhuman whale, causing both sides to charge at one another. After this battle, blood that ran through the pacific could be seen from space.

* * *

Diana felt proud of herself and Bryce. "What a victory!" She placed her feet on the President's desk.

"Not exactly," Bryce noted. "We may have killed Artemis, but that retreat the Atlantians pulled left us with enough to cause us some problems."

"Who cares?" Diana asked. "We'll have those idiots wiped out in no time at all! Now, why don't we celebrate?" She slipped out of the chair, and swayed over to Bryce, roughly grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss.

"In the Oval Office?" Bryce asked.

"No, I know a better place," Diana said, taking Bryce's hand and leading her out of the Oval Office and down the hall. "I had bed rooms installed after I took over, and I have two very special guests in this one!" She stopped Bryce, and opened the door to reveal Maria and Lucy Star, the President's wife and daughter respectively. Chained to beds, and gagged to keep from making too much noise. Bryce could tell by the bruising that Diana had had her fun with them prior. "So, which one do you want?"

"The girl." Byrce looked into the Lucy's dead eyes.

"Good pick, I wanted mommy, anyway." Diana stripped off her gear and jumped on Maria's bed, holding her down and making sure the terrified woman was looking deep into her eyes.

Bryce walked over to Lucy, and took off her mask. She had felt it for a while now, some small part of her that could still feel guilt was screaming. A part of her that still had her morals, ideals, and love, a side of her that's been eating away at her since she first fired destroyed that ship and killed every woman aboard it.

"This is how that last good part of me dies," Bryce said, leaning down and whispering into Lucy's ear. "I've hurt a child once before, but this will be more direct then this one. Thank you for allowing me to cast out my weakness." She kissed the girl's cheek, her black lipstick leaving a kiss mark on her pale skin.

* * *

Bryce was woken up by the sound of an alarm. She widened her eyes when she recognized the sound. Running out of her bedroom, she looked out to the sea beyond Wayne Manor.

"You killed our Queen!" A voice screamed through the empty, rebuilt manor. Bryce ran into the living room, and saw another broadcast was on her television. It was an Atlantian soldier, Bryce recognized her as the one that screamed out after she and Diana killed Artemis. "You took the Atlantian people's entire world!"

Bryce looked out to sea once more, but this time saw a titanic wave barreling towards Gotham.

"And so, we will take yours," the Atlantian soldier said, then the broadcast shut down.

Bryce made a mad dash towards the grandfather clock, and moved the hands towards the time her mothers had perished, opening up the batcave. When she was inside, she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Batcomputer, activate Titanium metal protective countermeasures," Bryce ordered.

A metal gate shut just as what sounded like thunder roared above Bryce. She calmly walked towards the Batcomputer, and sat down in front it.

"Batcomputer, damages?" Bryce asked.

"Gotham and the Eastern Seaboard has been completely flooded," the computer spoke. "Fatalities of over a million have already been reported. The rest of the nation, and the world, is expected to be completely flood in only a few hours."

"Guess these Atlantians aren't going to cow as quickly as we thought," Bryce said to herself, apathetic to the casualties. "Good. Hopefully this will show the world why the Atlantians shouldn't be allowed to live."

"Ma'am, Titanium metal countermeasures are already springing leaks," the Batcomputer warned.

"Looks like I won't be able to stay down here long," Bryce said. "Batcomputer, begin operation Dark Water."

"Ma'am, no anesthetics are currently located in the batcave," the Batcomputer said.

"Damn, I failed to restocked before the war started," Bryce kicked herself. "Computer, continue with operation Dark Water."

"Ma'am, no anesthetics-"

"Begin operation Dark Water!" Bryce barked, stripping out of her cloths. She took a batarang from her tool shelf, and walked over to the operating table next to the Batcomputer. "Looks like this is as good a time as any to see if this works. Computer, strap me down, and don't stop until the operation is complete." Bryce laid down on the table, and stuck the batarang in her mouth. She laid her hands to her side, and metal cuffs strapped her wrists and ankles to the operating table.

"As you wish, Miss Wayne," the Batcomputer said as a surgical laser aimed itself at Bryce's chest. "Commencing Operation Dark Water."

Despite how strong the material batarangs are made of is, Bryce could feel the metal crack as her jaw clenched shut as the laser began to cut her open. This would only be the beginning of her agony, as she still has yet to experience the pain of having Atlantian genes surgically implemented into her.


	7. Epilogue

That was it. Nothing of note worthiness happened after that. Other then Diana and her forces miraculously surviving, and eventually becoming Atlantian hybrids themselves, and us winning. Not a spectacular victory, Atlantis just kind of...gave up, one day. I guess we pretty much killed all there soldiers. That brings us here, the last bastions of humanity living under the sea, with the Atlantians in their true place, under the boot of humanity and Amazons.

"My liege!" An Amazon came rushing into our bedroom, waking Diana.

"What?!" Diana shouted, enraged at being woken up.

"We are under attack!" The Amazon cried.

"What? The slaves attempting another mutiny?" I asked.

"No it's...it's..." The Amazon covered her mouth, and fell to her knees.

"What?!" Diana shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Amazon grew a deranged, mad smile as she burst into hysterical laughter.

Diana and I were fully aware now. We ran out into the hall, and saw a strange looking human in what looked like BDSM wear, watching intently as a small child ripped the throat of one our soldiers to pieces.

"What the...?" I narrowed my eyes at the strange human. "Why does that persona look so weird?"

Diana stood, dumbfounded. "It's a man..."

"I thought they were wiped out!" I shouted.

"Not from the world he comes from," a raspy voice whispered behind us.

Diana and I whirled around to see the dark, monstrous humanoid. It's purple eyes glared straight through us.

"Got to say, really dig the whole water aesthetic," the man strolled towards us, walking causally,man if he wasn't under water. "The Batman who Laughs, at your service."

"Batman?" I looked at this Batman who Laughs, confused.

"Bryce Wayne, you are one of billions of incarnations of Bruce Wayne, Batman," the hooded figure spoke.

"Bat...man?" I didn't hide my shock.

"Look ladies, we need your help!" The Batman who Laughs wrapped his arms around both us. "You and your army of fish people and fish amazons would make a killing in the boss's plan! Literally!" He laughed.

"I serves no man!" Diana pushed the Batman who Laughs off of her. "Whether he looks like one or not."

"I assure you, I am no man," the figure said. "I am Barbatos! I can give you two the power of Gods!"

"I already am!" Diana spat, pulling her sword. "Now leave this world, or I'll make sure to take what makes you both men!"

"Oh no, not my smoke balls!" The Batman who Laughs covered his utility belt. "Hehe, get it? Smoke **_balls_**? I'm so funny!"

"Thank you, clown," Diana said, disgusted. "I needed a reminder to why I wiped men out."

"Yeah, and now would probably be a good time to mention that I killed you in my universe!" The Batman who Laughs threatened.

"Listen you two, what if I told you I could give you the power to travel the multiverse?" Barbatos asked. "Imagine it, complete immortality, and being able to jump from universe to universe, imposing your will, wiping out men and Atlantians."

That got Diana's attention. "I'm listening."

"Your army is just what we need!" Barbatos held out his hand. "Join me, and all that I mentioned before will be yours!"

Diana looked at me, and I shrugged in response. "Screw it, anything to get out of this water."

"Deal." Diana shook his hand.

"Speaking of getting out of the water, can we do that?" The Batman who Laughs asked. "It's cold down here, and my smoke balls are starting to shrivel up!"

"Will stop talking about your smoke balls?" Diana asked, angrily.

"Why? Does it annoy you?" The Batman who Laughs asked. "Does it gross you out?"

"Yes!" Diana shouted.

"Well, too bad!" The Batman who Laughs stuck his tongue out at Diana. "Now you just assured I'll be making those jokes for all our time together!"

"Ugh...this is already going to be unbearable!" Diana rubbed her temple. "You're lucky you offer so much power, Barbatos."

"Get everyone in your army ready," Barbatos ordered. "I want you three and your army ready to go when I return."

"Wait, you're leavening me here?" The Batman who Laughs asked.

"You're leavening him here?!" Diana and I both cried out.

"Yes, and I expect him to be alive when I get back!" Barbatos threatened. "He's one of the powerhouses of this operation, I lose him, there isn't that many evil batman in the entire multiverse as dangerous and as deadly as he."

"Aw, you make me blush!" The Batman who Laughs exclaimed, happily.

"I have two more Batmen to track down, once they've been recruited, I'll head back here," Barbatos began. "Once all you Batmen get to know one another, and have established that you can work together for as long as you need to, I'll contact my cult on Earth Prime. Once we've been summoned, we'll need to incapacitate the heroes for as long as possible. I'll deal with superman, the Batman who Laughs and the two other Batmen I recruit will deal with Batman prime, and Diana and Bryce will deal with Wonder Woman and the Atlantians."

"Why do three Batmen have to deal with Batman prime?" I asked.

"Because he's Batman prime," Barbatos said. "I don't wish to waste anymore time, so I'll be off to get those other Batman. When I get back, you better be read and The Batman who Laughs better be alive, or there will be grave consequences."

"We'll be ready, sir," I said. "I'll make sure Diana doesn't kill him."

Diana grimaced at the Batman who Laughs, who stuck his tongue out at her, again.

"Good, I'll be back soon," Barbatos said, opening a portal.

"Wait, before you go, I'm curious," I said.

"About?" Barbatos sounded annoyed.

"You said you had a cult on Earth Prime that will summon you," I said. "What is this cult?"

"A cult I established long before I began my plan," Barbatos said. "A cult so unique they don't exist in the multiverse at large, only on Earth Prime. A cult that took the name: The Court of Owls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what the next story on Earth Prime will be about!


End file.
